Queer as Foto
by Digitallace
Summary: Draco's been invited to be one of the celebrities in the new gay wizarding magazine and he's shocked to learn who else is being included as well. Birthday story for Shannon


Queer as Foto

Author's Note: This is a birthday fic for my lovely beta, Shannon (GothicBlackRose) who wanted a story based on either Queer as Folk or the DRAMA image posted up by Tom Felton on his Twitter. If you haven't seen it yet, shame on you (that applies to both subjects). So, I decided to give her both. Happy birthday, Shannon.

--------------------------------------------------

Draco sipped his tea as delicately as possible. His lips were smudged with bronze lipstick and his eyes were lined with kohl and the makeup artists had managed to make him look hot and homeless all at once. He didn't think it was a look most people would appreciate, but he didn't much care. He was just ecstatic to be included in the magazine's first issue, though he was hiding his excitement quite well behind sneers and snarky comments.

When Kinnetik Advertising had contacted him about a place in their newest venture - a magazine targeted toward the gay wizarding community – he was both reluctant and thrilled. He was using the magazine to out himself to both the public as well as his own family. Lucius would have a coronary, he knew, and Narcissa wouldn't be too far behind. Obviously someone had a hunch about his orientation, because they had known to contact him, but he didn't think the opinion was too widespread that Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, was a flaming poof.

The magazine had been a cultural phenomenon in America, so it was only natural that the owner, Brian Kinney, brought it across the pond. They were launching their new magazine in both Britain and Italy simultaneously this month and Draco was curious as to what other prominent witches and wizards would be featured in the first issue. It was bound to be a powerhouse of names and talent associated with this first release, which was titled 'The Pride of London'.

Draco glanced down again at his ensemble and regretted it immediately. A man named Emmett had dressed him and he found he thought the Muggle rather tasteless. He wasn't opposed to leather and chains, but thought they had more of a place in the bedroom than dangling artfully from his lithe form. Still, he couldn't go around barking demands, as much as he'd like to, because Kinnetik Marketing was a successful brand despite the fact that they were almost completely composed of Muggles.

Everyone had been shocked to see them break into the wizarding world with their first magazine, and for some it began as a guilty pleasure. The first magazine mingled Muggles in with the witches and wizards and offered enough gossip to keep any housewitch happy, but lately it had become a trend that no one could deny, with more sales than Witch _Weekly_ and the _Daily Prophet_ combined.

The magazine was called 'All the Rage', apparently named after some low budget, gay comic book character, but regardless of where the title came from, Brian Kinney was making a small fortune from it and practically rolling in bedmates.

Draco had taken a liking to the owner immediately. The dry sense of humor, the lecherous flirtation, the absolutely stunning body, Draco could see himself making that man an exception to his 'No Muggle' rule. His tart of an Art Director was gorgeous as well, and Draco suspected there was something going on between them but hadn't caught anything too salacious. Yet.

After an hour or so of having his photo taken in that insane outfit, Draco was more than ready when they ushered him off for a wardrobe change. The Art Director, a man named Justin, showed him a door and gestured that Draco could find his outfit inside and to come out when he was done. "It's labeled with your name," Justin told him.

"How about you get in here and show it to me?" Draco offered, waggling his eyebrows. He'd never been around so many hot, gay men before and it was driving him a little mad.

Justin smiled sweetly and chuckled as he shook his head. "Sorry, I'm taken."

"Kinney, right?" Draco grumbled but Justin merely grinned cheekily and shut the door in Draco's face.

"Let me know when you're dressed and I'll send you to make up," he shouted through the door.

"Just a bunch of fucking hot teases is all that's here," Draco mumbled to himself as he searched the racks. He was so distracted by the idea that he might leave this shoot without even so much as a blowjob, that it took him several minutes to realize he could use this alone time to satisfy his curiosity as to who he was sharing the issue with. Hanging on these racks were the outfits for every man scheduled to shoot that day.

He found his next ensemble - a shiny tuxedo jacket and not much else – and then moved on. It seemed there was no rhyme or reason to how these things were hung. He came across an outfit for Neville Longbottom and laughed aloud. "Big shocker there," he muttered and moved on. Most were Ministry personnel, sprinkled with the occasional musician or model, but no one of any real interest. "They should be giving me the cover with this lot being the best they could get." But then he came across a label that was stapled to a clear plastic bag that only held burgundy bikini briefs and some bronzer. He nearly gasped when he read the name, a name he didn't think would be willingly associated with a _gay_ wizarding magazine.

"Harry Potter?" he breathed.

"Yes?" answered a deep, intoxicating voice from just behind him. He'd been so absorbed in his mission to find out who else was in the issue that he hadn't heard anyone else entering the confined costume closet. He dropped the bag and it clattered to the floor as he closed his eyes and turned around to face his rival.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked, his sneer falling into place.

"Same as you I'd imagine," Harry replied and glanced behind Draco at the bag he'd dropped. He leaned uncomfortably close to the blond in order to retrieve it from the floor and merely groaned when he saw the contents. "Do they really expect me to wear this?" he asked to no one in particular.

Draco doubted very seriously that under Potter's frumpy robes there was a fit body to pull off the tiny, red undies, but he was certainly willing to hang around and mock the hero while he was wearing them. "It's not as though any of us have the right to complain."

Harry looked at Draco then, as if noticing him for the first time and pursed his lips. "You should have complained," he began, letting his gaze linger over the tight, leather trousers and the chains dangling from a large neckpiece. "You look ridiculous."

Draco opened his mouth to make a sharp comment but it only made him look like a gaping fish until the words finally came to him. "No more ridiculous than you'll look in those," he countered with a feeling of vast triumph.

With that, Malfoy ducked behind a couple of racks in order to change into the tuxedo jacket he was supposed to wear for his next session. When he finished and turned around, Harry was standing there in those burgundy briefs and nothing else and Draco nearly started gaping again. Not only was Potter plenty fit enough to pull them off, but he practically exuded sex with them on. A mildly muscular chest yielded to a tightly corded abdomen and Draco couldn't help that his gaze drifted lower, suddenly unable to tear his eyes away from the gigantic bulge in those barely-there knickers. It had to be some sort of trick of the fates that Harry Potter was handsome, famous, rich _and _well endowed. There had to be law against that somewhere.

"Still think I look ridiculous?" he asked and Draco sputtered for a moment, finally wrenching his gray eyes back up to meet those brilliant green ones. Draco could have swore that Harry's eyes were smiling just as broadly at his lips and he knew that his cool, aloof mask had utterly dropped and shattered on the floor in the wake of this stunning man. It took a great deal of effort to remind himself that this was his rival, not just some random club hottie he could persuade back to his bed.

"Less so than I originally suspected you would," Draco admitted, trying to resume his blasé attitude, but it was clear Potter wasn't falling for it.

"How magnanimous of you, Malfoy," he replied before shifting toward the door. It was a sudden burst of longing that flitted through Draco, no doubt spurned by the sight of Potter's delicious arse, that caused him to lash out and grab the man by the wrist, tugging him sharply against Draco's body.

Potter gasped lightly and then struggled to free his hand. Draco, however, was persistent and in the end, he prevailed by guiding them to the wall and pinning Harry beneath his weight. "I want you," he whispered, caring very little that he was exposing his desires to his longest enemy.

The Gryffindor quirked his eyebrow in stark amusement and simply laughed. "What, you think that just because I'm gay, suddenly I'll warm to you?"

"No," Draco breathed. "I think that we're two fantastically gorgeous men who would be doing the world a great disservice if we didn't fuck, right here. Right now."

"Well," Harry replied with a deep chuckle. "I certainly wouldn't want that."

He didn't care if the Gryffindor was being sarcastic or not. Draco took no further prompting before he latched onto Harry's neck, licking, sucking and biting at the taut flesh until he had Potter moaning and writhing under his hands. After a second or two, it didn't seem to matter if Harry had been joking in his agreement, because the press of his throbbing erection against Draco's was evidence enough that he was onboard with the idea now.

He might not be some famous hero, but Draco knew his way around a cock, and swiftly wrapped his long fingers around Potter's, determined to wring every last whimper and moan from the Gryffindor. It wasn't long before he had Harry right where he wanted him, as a shivering pile of panting man-goo, but before he could play his advantage, Harry attacked his lips and he lost all thought. Harry Potter, it seemed, was an expert at everything, including the ability to snog someone until they couldn't feel their toes. Draco knew his toes were curled up somewhere in the military boots they'd given him to wear with his tuxedo jacket, but that felt like light years away at the moment. He was lost in the flavor of Harry's mouth and the sensation of his tongue caressing erogenous zones that most weren't experienced enough to find.

Before he could find faculties enough to prevent it, Harry had reversed their positions, pinning Draco to the wall as his tongue trailed a hot line along the blond's collarbone. "This doesn't change anything," Harry whispered against the shell of Draco's ear. "I still can't stand you."

"Feeling's mutual," Draco ground out between sharp hisses as Harry's tongue turned into nipping teeth instead. "You're not my type, anyhow."

Harry chuckled and gripped Draco's cock through the small, satin pants, making his head loll back and a shuddering shake his entire body. "I'm everyone's type, Malfoy," Harry replied with a smug grin, but he didn't give Draco time for one of his clever retorts. He dropped to his knees in front of the blond and tugged harshly on the material restraining his erection. It bounced joyfully in front of Harry's face, eliciting a smile from the Gryffindor.

The suspense was killing Draco as he stared down at Harry simply _watching_ his cock, as if he was expecting it to perform a trick he'd never seen. "It's not going to suck itself, Potter," he groaned at last.

Harry leaned in a bit the tender flesh at the crease of his thigh and groin, pulling a sound that was a heady mixture of a gasp, moan and scream. "You should be less rude to someone with teeth so close to your bits, Malfoy," Harry chastised. "They teach that in blowjobs for beginners."

Draco found himself laughing despite his previous notion that Gryffindors had no sense of humor whatsoever, but then all of that was quickly forgotten when he felt the first swipe of Harry's tongue along his length. Draco had to clutch the rack of clothes beside him to remain upright, because Harry's mouth was doing things he couldn't possibly maintain his control through.

He came long before he'd intended, it was just too terrific to last, but his face glowed with crimson embarrassment all the same. He'd wanted to prove himself better than the Golden Boy and so far he knew he couldn't match the man's talent. Harry simply smirked up at him from his position on the floor before rising gracefully to his feet and pecking Draco on the cheek. "See you around, Malfoy," he whispered before turning on his heel and leaving the tight dressing room.

Draco was still too stunned to move or to follow when the door opened again, only this time it was the designer, Justin, who popped his head in. "Are you finished in here? We didn't give you that much to wear."

"Almost," Draco called back, swallowing thickly as he put himself back together. Justin took one look as him and smiled broadly.

"I take it you had a bit of fun in here with Potter?" he assumed and Draco flushed slightly but didn't answer. Since when was he so obvious? Since when did he even care enough to be obvious? "You can see his shoot from where we have you in make up. He's quite breathtaking to watch. He hates being photographed, but the moment he steps away from the camera, it's like he comes to life. We have to try and get covert images of him so that they'll be good. It's quite entertaining."

"He's never liked having his picture taken," Draco muttered, surprised by his own knowledge.

Justin raised a blond eyebrow and studied Draco a little more carefully. "You know him, then?"

"Potter? We went to school together," Draco informed the Muggle. "Different houses though."

"Right," Justin replied. "I heard about those. Which were you in?"

"Slytherin."

"And Harry was in Gryffindor, right?" Justin asked and Draco nodded. It took a moment, but then the man seemed to piece it all together. "Ouch. You two are destined enemies or something, huh?"

"Something like that," Draco muttered lamely, his eyes flicking over to land on a flash of red. Harry leaning against the wall, not looking the least bit uncomfortable in his skimpy attire, and he was chatting up a handsome bloke who was handing out coffees to the staff. Draco narrowed his eyes and nearly snarled at the sight. Potter had left him for a glorified gofer. Although, 'left him' might be a strong term since they hadn't been dating or anything, but Draco felt just as rejected seeing what company Harry preferred over his own.

"You might want to stop that," Justin whispered in his ear, following Draco's gaze. "That's Kyle, and he's a bit of a whore. He'll be in Harry's pants before you blink."

Draco gritted his teeth and tried to combat the feelings of unfounded jealously that ripped through him but he found that the longer he waited, the more desperate he felt. "I'll kill him," he growled at last and stormed over to where the men were talking. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded after he'd managed to plant himself in between the two.

He didn't notice Justin calling Brian over to watch the spectacle, his eyes were only for Harry's pursed lips and annoyed gaze. "It's called being civil, Malfoy. You might want to try it sometime."

"And were you planning to fuck him civilly as well?" Draco shouted, making the assistant flush and bustle off to chat up someone less attached.

Harry's eyes narrowed until the green looked like ominous lasers and he shoved Draco roughly out of the way. "I don't know how it's any of your business either way, Malfoy. You already got what you wanted."

"No, I didn't," Draco growled, pinning Harry to the column where he'd been standing a moment ago. He dove forward and kissed the Gryffindor, nipping at his lips as he devoured the man, absorbing every flavor and moan as he tore through Harry's resistance, all the while, white-hot dots swam beneath his vision.

Harry's fingers worked into Draco's hair, tangling and tugging in an effort to draw the blond closer. Draco's knee rose between them, nudging the obvious bulge in Harry's briefs until the man hissed with pleasure. Draco could have thrown him to the floor and entered him right then and there, the world had faded away for them both, until a voice shouted out 'That's a wrap' and both men turned and blinked at the gathered crowd.

The pops of light behind Draco's eyelids hadn't been flares of lust, they'd been flashbulbs. His encounter with Harry was going to be all over the new magazine. Harry sighed, apparently coming to the same realization in the next moment. "I didn't know," Draco promised, and he felt Harry relax some of the tension that had built in his stance. He didn't lean into Draco's embrace, but he didn't try to flee from it either and Draco found himself content with that for the moment.

"Traitorous little Muggles," he murmured under his breath and Draco couldn't contain his smile.

"That was hot, you two!" Brian called as he worked his way through the leering crowd. "Better than anything we could have hoped for! This first issue is going to fly off the shelves."

Harry looked as though he was going to hex Brian into oblivion, but Draco turned his face to his, leaning in as if he was going to kiss the man again. "Have dinner with me."

"What?" Harry asked, blinking against the onslaught of conflicting emotions.

"Dinner," Draco repeated. "Just the two of us. Please, Harry."

He didn't know which carefully unused word it was that made Harry smile, and he didn't care, because it didn't change the fact that Harry was smiling, and at Draco nonetheless. "Okay," he agreed softly, as if he was suddenly embarrassed. He'd had Draco's cock in his mouth just minutes ago and he was embarrassed over dinner? It would take Draco a long time to understand how the Gryffindor worked, but he didn't seem to mind the effort it would take. If he was going to come out to the entire wizarding world, he might as well do it with Harry on his arm.

The two men left, eyes only for each other, and Justin shot them a smug grin as he took his place next to Brian. "Well played," his boyfriend complimented, twining his arm around Justin's waist.

"I'm a pro at dealing with reluctant men," Justin teased. "You can keep the clothes!" he called after the pair as an afterthought, but neither man turned around to acknowledge his words. "Let's take a look at those shots," he said eagerly, pulling Brian into his office where he would look at the digital files they'd shot of the intoxicating wizards…right after he took care of some other, more pressing, business with Brian.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, there is a banner for this story on LJ and my FB and my yahoo group. If you want the link to any of those things, see my profile.


End file.
